Brilliant Blue
by bakasake
Summary: She never thought to look into his eyes to find the truth. Short fluff RWHG


**AN:** Another story I found from a long time ago, and recently rewrote, when I was obsessing that with darker eyes you can't see emotion, and lighter eyes are like a book (which isn't necessarily true…but I digress). It's awfully short; there wasn't much to do with it. Of course, just drop in a review at the end if you're up to it. It'll make me feel better .

**Brilliant Blue**

Of course she loved him. How could anyone not? Those beautiful freckles that lightly crossed the bridge of his nose, brilliant blue eyes that were always had an adorably confused look. Hermione fell completely and irreversibly in love with Ron Weasly. There was only one problem; she had no idea if he was in love with her. And the whole thing that they were best friends…that could be a problem.

"Ron, no, I can't…" the rest of her feeble defense was snatched away as the iron grip that held her pulled her close. He leaned in to her-

"Don't torture me like this, I can't take it anymore!" with surprising strength, Hermione wrenched her arms from his grasp. Ron's face was one of obvious surprise, confusion and dismay. Hermione wondered how he could manage to fit so many emotions in such a small thing as a face.

"But 'Mione…"

"Don't say that!" she vehemently spit. Hermione held herself close, as if to ward away the feelings of hurt surrounding her.

"But I thought you loved me," he looked like a lost puppy, his face contorted in sadness and a voice that was on the brink of whining.

Hermione looked at him, and the look itself was a painful one. She couldn't bear to be with him anymore.

"I have to go," she shortly replied, and turned to the door.

But suddenly a red-haired fury took over Ron.

"No," he said firmly. "You're not going to leave me like this,"

Hermione kept her march to the door, head held high. She heard him call, and hope rose once more in her chest. But mind won over heart and the hope was crushed by pride. But that didn't stop the tears cascading down her face. Ron was now pissed at her non-reaction.

"Granger! I'm talking to you!" He shouted. A slight twang echoed in her chest as she heard her last name pass from his lips. However painful it felt, she had to keep on moving.

In what had taken her many strides now took Ron, with his long legs, only three or so. He reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ronald, please let go of me," she said stiffly, still resolutely facing the other way.

"No," he simply said, and pulled her towards him again, but in such a way it looked quite like a twirling dance move. Soon her chest was against his. Her eyes were downcast, but he could see the redness and the tears silently dropping. Those brown eyes he knew so well, in laughter in tears, so serious, so full of mystery. They never revealed anything. But all over her face the words 'I love you' were written, and Ron knew they were meant for him.

"'Mione, I love you," he gently said and used one finger to wipe away a still-falling tear. Now she could feel his eyes boring into her, but hers remained locked on the floor. She could bear his stare no longer and looked into his eyes. And she was so very taken-aback.

She'd known Ron had crystal blue eyes from the moment she met him. She had thought she'd known everything about him. Now, though, she knew her mistake.

Those eyes were so clear, she believed she could see his soul. They revealed it all to her, all his love, all the truth behind the words he said. His face was indecipherable to her, as was everything else about him. But these aqua orbs were portals into his heart; it now seemed possible to her that the heart beat behind the eyes. She knew now that if she hadn't been so afraid and looked into his eyes sooner, she might have saved herself the heartache she'd suffered since their first journey on the Hogwarts Express.

"Oh, Ron…" she sighed. Ron, taking that as a sign of acceptance, again brought her gently to his face. Long and sweetly they kissed, and it was right. Of course, when Lavender came in it was a different story.

"RONALD WEASLY!"

Seems he'd forgotten to break up with his girlfriend before confessing his love for Hermione.


End file.
